


12 Gifts to Change Your Life

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Care of Magical Creatures, Christmas, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Severus Snape didn't have a true love. He didn't even like Christmas! Why was Harry Potter giving him these... gifts?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 160
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	12 Gifts to Change Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a series of drabbles based on a series of prompts. Each prompt was one day of the 12 Days Of Christmas, Harry Potter style and they were all pretty random. But when I finished the series, I had kind of impressed myself by how well it all came together. Yes, this story is kind of convoluted and makes very little sense at times, but that's honestly the nature of the beast here. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> The headings on each section are what "my true love gave to me" each day in the prompts I was given.

An Owl In A Beech Tree  
Severus was not expecting anything this Christmas. He had long since given up wishing for presents or thinking that Father Christmas might remember him. It was especially unlikely this year of course; Dumbledore was gone, the Malfoys locked away, few people even knew that he had survived the war. So for him, Christmas was just another day. Another day that was especially cold, no less.

He found himself hating the cold more and more as he aged. Or maybe it was since he'd been injured nearly to the point of death. But he found that his bones ached and his pale skin felt the chill much more deeply now. Still, there were things that must be done, magical plants in his charmed garden that must be tended. So he stepped out of his door into the brisk December air and headed toward the garden. 

Severus was expecting nothing and when he walked across the frozen ground, he was shocked to see an owl perched in the beech tree behind his home. The bloody bird was clearly holding a letter... for him? He coaxed the thing to him, feeling quite ridiculous and certain that the owl had found the wrong house. But when the bird finally relinquished its message, Severus found a simple note: "Happy Christmas, Severus! I'm so glad to have found you and hope to see you soon. -Harry"

That little brat! 

Two Chocolate Frogs  
Severus was seething as he sent the owl on its way. How dare Potter track him down like this? He was living peacefully for the first time in his life! He had no need of visitors or Christmas wishes, especially from the likes of James Potter's son. 

He continued on about his business, caring for his plants and refreshing the charms on his garden. But his heart really wasn't in it any longer. All he could think about was his calm quiet life being disturbed by brash Gryffindors. He imagined the worst, Potter and his friends come caroling at his door, inviting themselves in to his home and forcing him to socialize. He also imagined the best, Potter sending the note without thinking and then dropping the issue entirely. That did sound like Potter, always acting without thinking, not bothering to follow through. But for some reason, he didn't particularly care for that idea either. 

He stomped his feet when he got back to his door, as much in frustration as to rid the snow from his boots, when he saw another owl. Or perhaps the same owl again? He didn't know how close Potter was. He, unlike the rest of the bloody wizarding world, was uninterested in the comings and goings of the Chosen One. 

This owl seemed more friendly at least. Or the same owl had warmed up to him a bit. No matter. He took the small parcel from the bird and sent it on its way again. Another note and two chocolate frogs? He rolled his dark eyes as he read the newest missive: "My godson wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas as well when he heard who I was writing to. The chocolate frogs are from him... and from me. I do hope to see you soon! - Harry and Teddy"

Things were not looking good.

Three Thestrals  
Severus was not pleased. He sat in his kitchen, nursing a mug of tea, and found himself biting the heads off of two chocolate frogs. He didn't even like chocolate frogs! What was Potter's game here? He was never able to predict Potter and he hated things that he couldn't predict! 

The chocolate was sweet though. 

Ugh! No, the chocolate was awful. Frogs were awful. And Christmas was awful. Why now? Why this?? A Potter and a Lupin invading his peaceful Christmas! Not that he cared about Christmas. Obviously. 

Finally he gave up on the tea, banished the now barely warm liquid and absentmindedly washed the mug. He stalked to his bedroom and put on some comfy flannel pants (black of course) and an ancient Sex Pistols tshirt. He wasn't sure what Potter's game was, but he certainly wasn't going to any special efforts for the man. That is, if he was planning to show up today. Or at all. Severus was losing his mind, that's all there was to it. There was no reason to think that the next generation of Marauders would show up at his door on Christmas of all things. Surely they had gingers to spend their day with. 

Severus picked up the most recent issue of a potions journal that he generally found quite fascinating, but he couldn't truly focus on it. And as it turned out, it was probably good that he couldn't focus, because it wasn't long before Severus heard an odd noise outside his door.

We're those hooves? 

He jumped up, marched to his door, and threw it open to see Harry Potter, a blue haired child (presumably Teddy Lupin), and three thestrals.

"Hullo sir! We thought you might like to go for a ride!" Potter beamed. 

Severus had half a mind to slam the door in all of their faces.

Four Bowtruckles  
Severus had half a mind to slam the door in their faces, but for some reason, call it insanity, he did not do so. "Come in, Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin, I presume," he said as the child giggled at his formal tone. "Will those," he gestured despairingly at the thestrals, "stay put?"

"Oh, sure!" Potter answered in a disturbingly cheerful tone. "Luna lent them to me. Well. She says they don't belong to her, they belong to the forest, but that's Luna. They'll wait. They're dead smart!"

"Wonderful," Severus replied in a dry tone. "I'll just change into something more appropriate."

He sighed as he led them in to his sitting room and he sighed as he left them there to return to his room. He sighed as he put on stiff dark muggle jeans and a warm black woolen jumper and he sighed as he laced up his black leather boots. He pulled his long hair into a knot on the back of his head and sighed as he realised he couldn't put this off any longer. What had he done to deserve such suffering? 

He found them sitting right where he'd left them, thank Merlin for small miracles. He waited a moment, dark eyes taking in the sight of the man in his sitting room. He saw the broadness of Harry's shoulders and the way his dark hands gestured as he instructed the boy to wait patiently. He had to admit that he was intrigued by the Potter sitting here before him, no longer looking like a clone of his father. 

"Alright, let's get this over with," he said finally. 

Harry and Teddy jumped up immediately, both beaming widely. "Thank you so much for coming, sir! I know this seems sudden but I've something to show you," he said. Even Severus couldn't hide his shock when the other man grabbed his pale hand and led him to the door. 

Flying on thestrals was not Severus' favourite way to travel, but he could admit that he'd had worse experiences. Teddy was a delightful, well-mannered child and Harry was, well, Harry was a delight as well. Severus wasn't sure if the brat of a boy had grown up or if he had just softened since the Dark Lord's demise. Maybe both, but he found that he wasn't sorry. 

When Harry directed the thestrals to land, they did so much more gently than Severus had expected. "Just through here," Harry told him. Severus wasn't as shocked when Harry took his hand this time. 

They walked through a group of trees and Harry gestured Severus to look. There was a spindly looking tree standing by itself, four bowtruckles perched lazily around it. 

"Wand wood," Severus breathed.

Five Nifflers  
"It's not just wand wood, either. This grove is full of magic," Harry said softly. He gestured around him and Severus saw Teddy slowly approaching a nest of nifflers, 3 tiny babies and their parents, surrounded by coins and shiny bits of rubbish. 

"Where are we?" Severus breathed, "how did you find this place?"

"We're in the wood behind my house. You remember Grimmauld Place?" he asked with a chuckle. 

Severus remembered Grimmauld Place as a decrepit pit of pureblood insanity. He couldn't believe Potter had chosen to live there, until he went on to explain that he had cleaned the house up over the years so that it was quite nice. He was now working on the garden and grounds. 

Severus could relate to that. He'd had to do the same to Spinner's End. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked. "Why not Hagrid or Miss Lovegood? Even Miss Granger? Why me?" he asked. 

"Because you're the one I wanted to bring, Severus," he replied simply. "I knew you were alive and i wanted to see you. I owe you so much and, well. I'd like to know you better, outside of school and Voldemort and Dumbledore. We had such a rough start and I think we could do better." Harry shrugged as if he wasn't sure what else to say. 

Severus wasn't sure either, honestly. But Harry's hand was still gripping his, feeling warm in spite of the chill in the air. He decided that he didn't need to say anything. He could just be in this place, surrounded by magic, holding hands with Harry bloody Potter, watching a young boy with wild hair play as if magic was the most natural thing in the world. 

Perhaps it was.

Six Blast Ended Skrewts  
The next day saw Severus heading back to Hogwarts to meet with Harry and Hagrid to talk about the little magical grove that Harry had found. 

Severus arrived by floo to Minerva's office and greeted her briefly, then headed to the grounds.

When he arrived to Hagrid's hut he found Harry and Hagrid standing back from a group of six... well, he wasn't sure what they were and he wasn't certain that he even wanted to know. 

The things were grey shelled and were spewing sparks and flashes of flame from both ends indiscriminately. Disgusting, Severus thought. 

"Ah, Sev'rus!" Hagrid greeted him. "There ya are! What ya think o' my newest litter o' blast ended skrewts?"

"Erm. They're like nothing I've seen before," Severus finally replied as Harry knowingly smirked at him. "Perhaps we can leave these here and go discuss Harry's grove?" he suggested. 

They settled down to large mugs of tea and began planning how to protect the creatures and plants that Harry had found himself in charge of. Despite his boisterous nature and love of dangerous things, Hagrid was very knowledgable about magical beasts. He had some excellent ideas for rehoming the animals and suggested they see Pomona or Neville about the plants in the area. 

Harry happily agreed as they all got up to head to the greenhouses. Severus noted that Harry never once let go of his hand and he found that he didn't mind that one bit. 

Seven Mandrakes Screaming  
Once they reached the greenhouses, they found the place looking almost deserted. All the greenhouses were empty except #6, so Harry put his hand on the door to enter. At the slightest touch, though, Harry felt a mild shock to his finger tips and drew back quickly. "I guess we'll just wait then," he said as Severus snickered.

After a moment Neville popped his head out the door and held out 2 pairs of earmuffs. "Put these on, then you can come in!" he called. 

Severus and Harry did as directed and walked into the greenhouse. They were immediately grateful for the earmuffs because they were greeted by seven screaming mandrakes at the table just inside the door. Neville and Pomona were both trying to soothe them and get them placed in their new pots and Harry and Severus jumped right in to help. 

As they potted the mandrakes, they began to explain the situation with the magical grove. They let Neville and Pomona know that Hagrid was going to be helping with the creatures, but they needed advice on the plants. Neville agreed to come by and see the grove the next day.

Severus and Harry helped the herbologists finish repotting the mandrakes and then left, with a promise that they'd see Neville tomorrow. 

Harry escorted Severus home before he returned to his place. As Severus moved through the door Harry stopped him. "I hope I'm not being presumptuous," he said nervously before he leaned up on his toes, and brushed his lips softly against Severus'.

Severus' dark eyes widened as he found that he wasn't at all upset by this turn of events. He moved toward Harry and pressed his lips a bit more firmly against the other man's before pulling away and smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," he said as he walked into his house and softly closed the door. 

He leaned back against the door and listened to Harry apparate away, then let out the breath he'd been holding. Merlin! Him and Harry Potter and a grove full of magic. What next? 

Eight Quills Scratching  
The following morning, Severus apparated to the alley near Grimmauld Place and walked the rest of the way to the house. He wanted the extra time to compose himself. He was feeling almost giddy at the thought of seeing Harry again and for a man of nearly 50, he felt that was not a thing he should be feeling. Like, ever. 

Harry was not lying when he said he'd done some work to the place. The paint on the front of the house was fresh and bright, the windows gleamed, and the walk in front was free of cracks and weeds. Severus was impressed in spite of himself. He hoped, for Harry's sake, that the man had been able to make similar progress on the inside. Or, at the very least, that he'd been able to remove to portrait of that awful woman. 

He knocked on the door and Harry immediately appeared to usher him inside. Severus saw that Harry had, indeed, done just as much work on the inside. The house was lovely, tastefully decorated, clean, with no screaming portraits to be seen anywhere. Harry brushed a soft kiss against Severus cheek and then led him to the dining room where Neville was already sitting, a pot of tea and a tray of biscuits on the table. 

Severus soon learned that Neville had already visited the grove and was terribly excited about what he'd found there. He wasn't exactly sure what his role in this whole thing was at this point, but Harry seemed to want him here so he didn't question it. 

Neville produced a list of names of people to write to about the grove. He was certain that some of them would come and collect the plants and would likely pay handsomely for the privilege to do so. He was impressed with the variety and quality of the specimens contained there and hoped that he might get to work with some of the herbologists who'd be coming to collect them. 

Harry produced a quill and parchment to begin writing, and Severus neatly duplicated them and set the quills writing on their own. 

As the eight quills began scratching away, Harry, Neville, and Severus drank tea, ate biscuits, and chatted. Severus found that Neville was actually quite knowledgeable and a capable wizard outside the pressures of an intimidating potions classroom. He rather regretted the way he'd treated some of the students over the years, but potions were volatile and he'd had to be stern to keep the students safe. Or perhaps he'd just been so bitter and angry that he thought that was necessary at the time. 

Severus came out of his angsty moment of self flagellation when Harry laid a gentle hand on his knee. He met Harry's green eyes and realised that he was forgiven. The past was in the past, and perhaps it was a good time to move forward. 

Perhaps he really could have more in life than he'd ever dreamed, he thought, laying a slim pale hand over Harry's. 

Nine Brooms Crashing  
Another day went by and they hadn't yet heard from the herbologists they'd written to. While they waited, Harry invited Severus to go to a quidditch match with him and Teddy. Severus had never played quidditch himself. He had never been able to afford a broom of his own. But he did truly enjoy the sport. He loved the speed of it, the strategy, the thrill of seekers speeding to catch the snitch, dodging bludgers, tricking each other into death defying dives. It was one of his favourite things in the wizarding world, though he'd not have been willing to admit that in years past. He was absolutely delighted to go with Harry and he found himself looking forward to seeing little Teddy again as well. 

They stopped by Severus' house, thankfully not on thestrals this time, before they all apparated to the quidditch pitch together. 

This was not a big match, just a simple game between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Since Severus' favorite, the Wimbourne Wasps, were not in this one, he didn't have a dog in the race. He decided to support the Harpies, like Harry and Teddy were doing. He knew that Harry's ex, Ginevra, now played for the Harpies and wondered idly what had happened there and if they were still friendly. 

He thought they must be, considering Harry's support of her team. Then he considered that Harry's interest in him, a man, could have something to do with him not remaining with the Weasley girl. He found that he wasn't really bothered by their friendship in the least. Harry was noble and fair and, if they ever officially dated, Severus knew he'd never need to worry about anything like that. 

The match turned out to be a very exciting one. The beaters on both teams were especially enthusiastic. The boys cheered or groaned depending on which team was involved in the nine crashes they witnessed during the course of the game. 

They were sure that Puddlemere had it in the bag when suddenly the seekers started whipping through the air with purpose. After a brief scuffle, the Harpies ended up with the snitch, winning the game, barely, at 280 to 270. 

Harry and Teddy escorted Severus home, Teddy giving Severus a brief hug and Harry kissing him firmly, before they apparated away. 

Severus collapsed onto his couch, feeling like a lovesick school boy. He could get used to this life. 

Ten Howlers Howling  
Severus felt like he was floating on a cloud all that night and into the next morning. He had never felt like this before. No one had ever been interested in him. Sure, Lily had loved him and he loved her, but it was never like this. She had been like a sister to him. And now, when Severus envisioned bright green eyes, it wasn't Lily he thought of. It was Harry. His dark skin and warm hands. His wild hair and soft magic. His love and gentleness for everything and everyone around him. The way he took care of his godson. Harry was wonderful and Severus found himself falling for him hard. He hadn't even known he could care for another person like this. 

His elation lasted until the post arrived mid morning. He generally got a copy of the prophet, maybe a bill or two, perhaps some correspondence from the apothecary he sold potions to. But today there was a group of fluttering red envelopes hurtling themselves at him. 

Ten screeching flaming rants. He endured ten howlers with his morning tea. How did these vile people even know he'd been spending time with Harry? When Harry sheepishly floo called him a few moments later, Severus was not in the same delighted mood he'd been in a short time ago. 

"What is the meaning of this?" he stormed. "I've spent years trying to live a peaceful quiet life and you bring this nonsense to my doorstep after only a few days?"

Harry stepped through the floo then, without so much as a by your leave. He wrapped strong arms around Severus and refused to let go, letting Severus bury his face and his frustrations into Harry's shoulder. 

"I didn't do this, Severus. I'm so sorry," Harry murmured, rubbing Severus' back softly. "The press saw us together at the game. It was in this morning's Prophet." He looked around, noting the ashes of howlers scattered about the room. "I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to see the Prophet before all this happened, huh?" 

Harry sighed deeply. Severus knew it wasn't Harry's fault. The media had always hounded him, and surely wizarding Britain would be pissed beyond belief to see their Chosen One with a filthy death eater, no matter that he'd been fully pardoned and even given an Order of Merlin for his services during the war.

Finally Severus wrapped his arms back around Harry, planting a gentle kiss to the side of Harry's neck. "It's alright, Harry," he murmured. "You don't need to go through this. You don't want to be seen with me and made a laughing stock like this."

Harry stiffened. "Never that, Severus! Never think that. The hype will die down. And even if it doesn't, they can laugh all they want. I will stay here and blast away howlers for all eternity. I want nothing more than to be here. They don't tell me what to do."

Eleven Willows Whomping  
Another week went by and Harry and Severus had made peace with the situation. They ignored the Prophet, they dealt with the Howlers, and they just went about their lives. After the first Howler incident, their relationship had changed. It was still new and tentative, but it was more solid now, more substantial. 

Hagrid had come and rescued all of the creatures, including, with Neville's help, the wand wood and bowtruckles. Neville's experts had come through and removed the majority of the plants, happily chatting about the rare species now in their possession. 

The last thing left to do, the most tedious and problematic thing, was to remove the 11 baby whomping willows that made their home in the grove. They were small, yes, but still packed a very heavy punch. It took a full team of herbologists to remove them, while Harry and Severus stunned the trees with specialized spells the herbologists had taught them every time the trees started to move. 

After several long grueling days of work, the grove was finally cleared, the magical plants and animals were safe, and Harry's yard was ready for him to work. He planned to build a small quidditch pitch for Teddy to play on and, if things went as he hoped they would in the future, a garden full of potions ingredients. 

That was the other thing, the more important thing, that he'd gotten through this experience. Someone to care about and share experiences like this with. He had known from the beginning that sharing the grove with Severus was a gamble, but it was a gamble he'd be willing to make a thousand times, because the pay out was so very worth it.

Twelve Students Dueling  
Eight years later, Severus and Harry were happier than ever. After a lot of time and a lot of talk, Harry had convinced Severus to move in to Grimmauld Place with him and now their yard was filled with a new kind of magic. Potions ingredients in neat rows filled one side of their garden, a miniature quidditch pitch for Teddy and their adopted daughter, Lily, to play on filled the other. (And if Harry and Severus mounted old Firebolts and played on it while the kids were at school, no one was any the wiser). 

This particular day brought them to Hogwarts for a showcase of the newly formed dueling club. The invitation had Severus snickering with glee as he imagined knocking Lockhart on his ass the last time a dueling club had been formed at Hogwarts. But the men happily accepted the invitation nonetheless, and were excited to be there to watch their children perform.

They arrived and found their seats in the Great Hall, marveling once again at the enchanted ceiling and at how little the place had changed since they were last there. 

They watched with pride as six pairs of students, the best Hogwarts had to offer, dueled one another, little Professor Flitwick close at hand to ensure that all rules and safety precautions were followed. Their Lily was knocked out of the competition in the second round, but she was also the youngest participant this year. Everyone could tell that she'd be a force to be reckoned with in just a few years. 

Teddy, Harry's sweet Hufflepuff godson, blue hair shining from the stage, surprised everyone by winning the top spot in the competition. He was proof, following in the footsteps of his brave mother and people like Cedric Diggory, that Hufflepuffs were just as strong and brave as anyone else. 

Severus and Harry couldn't be prouder as they congratulated their children and posed next to them for wizarding pictures to be taken. They went back to their home filled with happiness and pride. They knew that, while there were many types of magic, love was the greatest one. 

And all was well.


End file.
